cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Screen Bug
A digital on-screen bug (or you can just call it a logo if you must) is an image that usually appears on the bottom-right of the television screen. Comparison Upper Right + Transparent Screen Bug Not all feeds show the screen bug on the bottom-right. For example, the South-East Asia feed shows their screen bug at the upper-right. The image on the right also applies to the following: * CEE, RSEE, EMEA and Nordic feeds * UK & Ireland * Arabic feed * France, Italy and Germany * SEA, Indian, Korean, Chinese (Taiwan) and Japanese feeds * Australia & New Zealand The Southeast-Asia feed had an opaque screen bug after Check It 4.0 was introduced. In June 2016, The Philippines feed had an opaque screen bug but on the HD simulcast, it isn't but resized. Bottom Right Screen Bug This type of screen bug only applies to the following: * United States * Latin America * Turkey * Portugal The screen bug in the United States during the Yes!, Summer '07 and Fall era has been shown to be transparent at that time. Some other time in the CHECK it era was also transparent. Era Variations Earlier eras (Checkerboard - Summer 2007) These eras dont have various banners for airing however Checkerboard and Powerhouse are the only eras that has a banner, which represents the website by jumping '.com '''to the bottom of the bug, specifically only one banner. CartoonNetwork.com screen bug.png Fall Fall is the first ever era to represent bug banners, however only 3 banners were added, presented and were labeled "New Episode", "Marathon" and "Premiere". Three of these banners were animated with the bouncing motifs of C and N falling from above just like how Fall did. Fall07premiere.png Fall07marathon.png Fall07newepisode.png Noods After Fall, Noods then added more banners to their bug instead of 3 standalone banners of Fall. However some of these bugs separate HD and SD bugs apart since it was not letterboxed until May 2013. From 3 different banners of Fall, there were additions such as "Special", "Happy Holidays", "Series Premiere", etc. Because idents of this era is much more used to color shifting, these bugs shift colors depending on promo or show currently being aired. Nooderaholiday.png Nooderadecoded.png Nooderayahlimitednewep.png Nooderayahpremiere.png Nooderayahseasonpremiere.png Nooderayahnewep.png Nooderanyltmarathon.png Nooderappgmarathon.png Nooderaspecial.png Nooderapremiere.png Noods Marathon.png Nooderanewepisode.png ''The first half of the Noods era present and solid-colored bugs and banners. '' Nooderasummerseriesfina.png Nooderasummersneakpeek.png Nooderasummerworldpremi.png Nooderasummersuperchunk.png Nooderasummerpremiere.png Nooderasummerseriesprem.png Nooderasummermarathon.png Nooderasummernewepisode.png '' The second and last half of the Noods era use black and white motifs rather than colored ones. CHECK it CHECK it 1.0 & 2.0 The first and second variations of CHECK it presented back colored banners and using CN Bold on it. It lasted until May 20, 2013 because of the 3.0 introduction. Checkerboardiinewepisod.png|The new episode banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever a new episode of a show aired. Checkerboardiimarathon.png|The marathon banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever a marathon of a show aired. Checkerboardiinewseries.png|The new series banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever a new show aired. Checkerboardiipremiere.png|The premiere banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever a new movie aired. Checkerboardiiseasonfin.png|The season finale banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever the final episode of the shows season aired. Checkerboardiiseriespre.png|The series premiere banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever a new show aired. Checkerboardiispecial.png|The special banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever a new special event aired. First used in 2011. Checkerboardiiseasonpremiere.png|The season premiere banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever the first episode of the show's season aired. Checkerboardiiextra.png|The extra banner as seen on the third logo. Usually used after the airing of some movies whenever an extra cartoon aired. newepisode2010cnhd.png|"New Episode" banner. Used whenever a new episode of a show aired in a HD-TV format. Untitled.gif|Animation of Cartoon Network's HD bug, seeing that the HD moves out smoothly. CHECK it 3.0 The third variation presented fixed and refined banners. Many of the banners such as "New Episode", "Marathon", and "Special" were renewed to a finer 3.0 motif look and many also were dropped. The only difference between 3.0 and 1.0/2.0 banners were the letter "N, A, M and W" were italicized New Episode - Banner (2013).png|"New Episode" banner. Used whenever a new episode of a TV show is aired. Marathon - Banner (2013).png|"Marathon" banner. Used whenever a marathon is aired. Special - Banner (2013).png|"Special" banner. Used whenever a television special is aired. New Series - Banner (2013).png|"New Series" banner. Used whenever an episode of a recently-new series is aired. Premiere - Banner (2013).png|"Premiere" banner. Used whenever a new movie is aired. Series Premiere - Banner (2013).png|"Series Premiere" banner. Used whenever the first episode of a new series makes its premiere. New Season - Banner (2013).png|"New Season" banner. Used whenever the first episode of a new season of a currently-running TV series is aired. Sneak Peek - Banner (2013).png|"Sneak Peek" banner. Used whenever the sneak peek of an upcoming episode of a currently-running TV series or an upcoming new series is aired. First debuted in Big Fan Weekend '13. Exclusive Preview - Banner (2013).png|"Exclusive Preview" banner. Used whenever an exclusive episode of a currently-running TV series or and upcoming new series is aired. CN Mixels Banner.png|"Mixels" banner. Used whenever a Mixels short aired. CHECK it 4.0 The fourth variation made slight refinements but were applied months after it was revealed. Such as title banners being chnaged from white or pink color texts on white backgrounds to just black text on yellow background. Dimensional The banners were applied also not in the introduction of this era, they were applied last January 23, 2017 and still present today. Changes made were "New Episode" was shortened to "New" and all banners were changed to have white text on bright blue background New Episode 2017.png|"New" banner. Used whenever a new episode of a show is aired. New Show 2017.png|"New Show" banner. Used whenever an episode of a recently-new series is aired. These banners were applied on January 23, 2017 and still presently used. New Episode February 2017.png|"New" Banner. Used whenever a new episode of a show aired. Untitled.gif|Cartoon Network USA brought back the HD symbol on its screen-bug on October 1, 2017. and animation of Cartoon Network's HD bug, seeing that the HD moves out smoothly. The "New" banner was heavily replaced by a glowing pink colored text on a yellow background, which took effect on February 6, 2017 used for Big Day Off/New New New New. This is the very first banner to have a taller titlebox Comparison of transitional scheduling on the screen bugs The 3.0 transition shows characters from various cartoons in the network's high contrast colors. In 1.0, 2.0, and 3.0, the N hits the C to the middle of the screen, then the C hits the transition to show the upcoming programming, while in 4.0, blocks with various characters on them fly in from behind and below the screen bug to form a straight line next to the logo, then turn upward to show the scheduling. Up Next banner (Check It 3.0 vs 4.0).gif|An animated gif of the Check It 3.0 (Top) and Check It 4.0 (Bottom) transitional scheduling animations Up Next Check It 4.5.gif|An animated gif of the Check It 4.5 scheduling animation Up next 2010-2013.png|Up next banner used from 2010 to 2012 Up next 2012-2013.png|Up next banner used from 2012 to 2013 Up next Check It 3.0.png|Up next banner used from 2013 to 2016 Up Next (Yoursday).png|Up next banner used during Yoursday Up Next 2016.png|Up next banner used from 2016 to present Variation As the eras go by, the screen bug gets a new look every time it is rebranded. For example, the Check It 1.0 changed various episode banner designs from 3.0 and the schedule banner from the screen bug from the 3.0 also changed to the 4.0 Trivia * Until the Fall Era. Those feeds listed above the bottom-right screen bugs were not transparent anymore and is replaced with a solid fill. ** However until the Powerhouse era. The transparency for the bottom-right screen bug feeds has been removed and re-added in the Yes! Era. CN City is the only era in which solid fill was first seen. * After the introduction of the Check It 4.0 in South-East Asia, their screen bug from the upper-right corner was solid fill and not transparent * Countries including India and UK/Ireland once have solid fill in their screen bug, until the defunct of the New Wave era. It is now transparent until now. * The episode banner designs from the Check It era has been changed several times. * Starting March 2017, Southeast-Asia gets a blink of its HD bug (disappears for a split second) every time a show starts or comes back from a commercial. It also shows that both the logo and the HD are separate sprites, this discovery wasn't long ago, as it was discovered in movie trailers last 2016. This is a sign SEA is implementing a new screen bug. * Starting October 2017, As of all Turner networks in United States, When Cartoon Network bought back the HD symbol on its screen-bug. And as of resulting in all programming still in a 16:9 ratio with letterboxing with screen bug is SD feed in 4:3 ratio. And Unlike the other Turner networks, standard definition advertising is also bought back SD feed as unstretched to 4:3 mode. But commercials and spilt screen credits made bought back 4:3 SD feed for all Turner networks SD viewers. Category:Cartoon Network Logos Category:Screen Bug